Blood (One-Shot) (Delena) (5x15-16)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Damon está cansado de sufrir, de que el universo o el karma se ría de él, quiere abandonarlo todo pero, ¿Elena se lo permitirá? es cuestión de confiar en el otro. Elena y Damon están atados por el mismo veneno, pero...¿el universo los separará? Dicen que no pueden estar juntos, pero ¿desde cuando escuchan lo que deben hacer? (POV D)OS "Delena" del foro TVD Dangerous Liaisons!


**Título: **Blood

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

****Rating:** **+16

**Pairings: **Damon &amp; Elena

**Sinopsis: **Damon está cansado de sufrir, esta harto de que el universo o el karma se ría de él, quiere abandonar todo resquicio de paz, pero, ¿Elena se lo permitirá? ahora, es cuestión de tener un poco de valor, de confiar en el otro. Elena y Damon están atados por el mismo veneno, pero...¿el universo los separará? ¿Elena morirá...? ¿Damon se entregará a la oscuridad? Dicen que no pueden estar juntos...pero ¿desde cuando escuchan lo que hay que hacer...?

**Advertencias: **A partir del 5x15 y puede que contenga algún spoiler del 5x16

**Disclamer: **Los personajes aquí narrados pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" **Emociones en negrita**

* * *

Estoy nervioso, muy nervioso, me quedan unas horas para buscar comida o unas onzas de alguno de los estúpidos que tenía por amigos, apretó los puños con impaciencia, Stefan está a mi lado, mucho más cerca de Elena que yo, es estúpido lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme pegado a ella, no sé frenar mis impulsos y en esta distancia estoy bien. Hago crujir los nudillos, justo cuando siento a Elena removerse, sus ojos la delatan, está luchando por despertar, me retengo a mi mismo porque quiero cogerle las manos y decirle que todo está bien, que todo irá bien, pero sé que no es cierto, que estoy aquí pero voy a largarme pronto.

La chica abre los ojos con cuidado, su mirada se cruza con Stefan, y este le sonríe, y por un momento pienso que sería mucho más fácil si esa unión estuviese ahí ahora mismo, pero retiro esos pensamientos cuando su mirada se cruza con la mía, como sus ojos brillan por un segundo y me siento morir, es mi Elena, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

-Hey…-me suelta con pesadez, como si no encontrase las palabras adecuadas para decirme, y yo tampoco sé qué decir, me siento como un quinceañero atontado, se incorpora un poco, y siento como Stefan quiere ayudarla pero no lo hace, yo me retengo, no puedo, algo tiene que estar molestándola porque mete la mano bajo su ropa, seguro estoy sonriendo porque cuando saca la jeringa el mundo se me cae a los pies, siento un odio inundándome, y una rabia inexplicable, Elena, confusa mira la jeringa totalmente vacía, y en los ojos de Stefan también veo confusión y miedo.

-¡Hija de puta!-escupo con odio, levantándome de un golpe y apartándome de la mirada acusatoria de Elena, me llevo las manos a la cabeza, respiro hondo porque ahora mismo tengo ganas de clavarme una estaca a e ir al otro lado y matar de nuevo a esa zorra, no puede ser verdad, debo estar confundido, no puede ser, me giro bruscamente y le arrebato de sus manos la prueba de la evidencia, lo remuevo en mis manos, y lo veo, veo un poco de líquido y sé que es lo mismo que corre por mis venas, me dejo caer abatido en la silla, y juro que si no fuera por el odio que siento esto me superaría, paso una mano por mi pelo nervioso, y Stefan se acerca a mi…

Sé lo que quiere oír, y yo no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta.

-Damon-me advierte, el tampoco quiere escucharlo-¿qué pasa?

-¿tu qué crees?-el dolor se refleja en mi voz, porque hasta Elena hace aspavientos para que le expliquemos que pasa, pero un dolor tiene que inundarla porque se contrae, Stefan se acerca a ella, y yo, sacando un valor que desconocía corro a su lado, y me siento junto a ella, no me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo cuando siento un pinchazo en mi garganta, su camisa tiene sangre, me aparto pero su mano me retiene, me mira preocupada, con temor, y puedo ver las gotas de sudor que corren por su frente, me veo limpiando esas gotitas sin comprender a que viene eso-Elena…

-¿qué está pasando…?-su voz suena ronca, apagada, y veo el miedo en sus pupilas, Stefan, al lado de ella me interroga con la mirada-¿qué me han inyectado?

No sé de donde saque el **valor** para decirlo en voz alta, no lo sé, pero lo hice, omitiendo por completo que ese veneno también corre por mis venas.

-Elena, Katherine te inyectó-acaricié su mejilla con mi mano libre, cerró los ojos unos segundos, tal vez fue mi imaginación pero me pareció ver unas pequeñas venitas rodeando su rostro, me aparto con cuidado, y en sus ojos veo el pánico que sentí cuando me pasó a mi-veneno, un veneno creado para convertir a un vampiro...en...un cazador de vampiros, estilo Mikael Mikaelson pero en destripador-quise bromear pero me di cuenta que lo único que había conseguido era asustarla, lo pude ver en sus ojos, en como se apartó de mí de un golpe, en como toda paz desaparecía de su cuerpo, empezó a negar con la cabeza, se llevó ambas manos ahí, y negó, no sé cuantas veces la vi mover la cabeza negativamente pero no fueron suficientes, porque se cobijó en un ovillo. Stefan me miró desesperado, y sé lo que quiso decirme, que le contara que yo estaba igual, pero negué, ni loco iba a hacer eso.

Me levanté, y agarré a mi hermano para hablar fuera, Caroline y los demás nos esperaban, y me sentí estúpido por lo que iba a decir, pero mi hermano no se veía con el **valor** para hacerlo.

-Elena es una destripadora, bueno dentro de unas horas-sonreí de medio lado, y valió la pena porque el careto de la rubia era pintoresco, el del lobito todo un cuadro, y el de Jer, el que en realidad me preocupaba estaba neutro, le conocía y sabía lo que iba a hacer, así que negué con la cabeza.

-Impidemelo-vocaliza, alcé una ceja incrédulo-¿sabe lo tuyo?-volvió a vocalizar y mi rostro me delató-pues entonces….-sonrió, dejé que Jeremy pasase, pero se lo impedí a los demás, él era humano, con él no había problema me excusé.

Salgo un rato y busco una forma de alimentarme, en cuanto lo hago y me siento satisfecho, bueno yo no, mi sed decido volver a casa, sé que no puedo irme, y ya no tengo a Wes para solucionar esto. Al llegar puedo oír a la rubia con Stefan, no quiero molestarles y mucho menos escuchar sus estupideces, aunque el nombre de Enzo me sobresalta, voy a acercarme para saber de qué están hablando cuando oigo un golpe seco arriba, subo a velocidad vampírica hasta mi habitación donde oigo el ruido, al entrar con ganas de tocar los huevos al subnormal que estaba tocando mis cosas, me la encuentro, a Elena con los cajones abiertos recogiendo una figurita de cristal rota que ella misma me compró, compruebo que no se ha cortado y me acerco a ella.

-No pasa nada…-le digo con doble sentido según ella porque la forma acusatoria que utilizó para mirarme fue mortal, me aparto unos pasos.

-Buscaba…-se pasa una mano por el pelo nerviosa, no sé que le está pasando, porque está realmente pálida-buscaba...Damon…-me mira desesperada y puedo ver algo extraño en sus ojos, mi instinto es más rápido que yo, y la agarro antes de que caiga al suelo, se ha desmayado, la sostengo unos segundos y me dejo caer con ella en la cama, debería llamar a Stefan, debería hacerlo pero cuando ella abre los ojos me quedo prendado por su color chocolate, dios como la había echado de menos…-lo siento-traga saliva, acurrucándose en mi-lo siento...vete si…

-No tengo miedo-sonrió, sabía que iba a decir eso, o por lo menos una parte de mi lo sabía, ella sonríe contra mi estómago, y se acurruca con más fuerza, debería decirle la verdad pero no me atrevo a pronunciar palabra, creo en ella, sé que no me va a hacer nada, porque realmente soy más peligroso yo.

Pasan unas horas y noto que se remueve debajo mía, voy a sonreir cuando ya está pegado a la pared, de espaldas a mi, me remuevo en la cama, sabiendo que le está pasando y dándome unas hostias mentales cuando me doy cuenta que seguramente no le habrán dado una gota de sangre, me acerco a ella despacio, y noto como se tensa ante mi cercanía, pero tengo **fe** en ella, porque aunque yo no pueda controlarme sé que ella es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos y una tonta** fe** irracional no me deja pensar en otra cosa.

-Elena…

-¡No te acerques!-noto sus sollozos, me mira con cuidado y puedo ver esas marcas en su rostro, descuartizando su belleza con finas líneas rojas, sus ojos tienen un tono mucho más oscuro, me quedo quieto, y una pena inmensa me envuelve, no quiero esto para ella, no lo voy a consentir-¡vete!-me grita-¡ahora!

Pero no me muevo y es ella quien desaparece.

Cuando soy consciente de que ha desaparecido me muevo y salgo de allí a velocidad vampírica, no puedo dejarla sola vagando por el pueblo, y menos en un pueblo repleto de vampiros, no quiero que se sienta culpable no ahora, no ella.

Me paso un buen rato buscando de forma estúpida por todos lados, pero no la encuentro ni siquiera está junto a sus padres, miró desesperado una vez más en esos lugares en los que ella siempre esta, pero nada, ni rastro. Tardo en darme cuenta que está huyendo de todos, no puede estar a la vista.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar, es Bonnie, ¿¡qué cojones querrá!?

-¿¡Qué!?-le escupo, no tengo tiempo para eso, pero las palabras del ancla me hacen retroceder e ir hasta donde me indica.

Llegó a la Iglesia, y una sonrisa estúpida se dibuja en mis labios, estoy en ese sitio, cuando soy todo lo contrario, rio ante mi broma personal, y veo miles de papales por el suelo, con pasos vacilantes llego hasta la bruja que está arodillada, como rezando.

-¿te pasas a la religión…?-rió, pero el rostro descompuesto de Bonnie me informa de que no está para nada rezando-¿qué cojones pasa…?

-Vi a Elena...y me dijo lo que le pasaba...y se me escapó.

-¿El qué?

-Que a ti también te pasaba, se enfadó mucho, lo pude ver en sus ojos y salió disparada, no sé a donde pero se largó Damon…

-¿estaba herida o algo…?

-No, y si lo que quieres saber es si tenía sangre en algún lado: tampoco-siguió a lo suyo, y no quise interrumpirla, el teléfono empezó a sonar, esta vez era Stefan, tenía varias llamadas de este y de la rubia, pero no podía ir a ver qué les pasaba tenía asuntos más importantes.

Llegué a casa, y vi a Elena al lado de la chimenea con una botella de bourbon entre sus dedos, la imagen era de todo menos real, se veía hasta espeluznante, mi dulce Elena estaba sufriendo un infierno ahora mismo.

-Elena…

-¿¡Por qué cojones no me dijistes nada Damon!?-me acusa con la botella medio vacía en la mano-¡eres un cabrón!-me la lanza hasta los pies, no me aparto sé que no me va a tocar-¿¡es qué no te importo!?-me grita, dando unos pasos a mi dirección-¿¡tan poco te importo!? ¿¡por qué!?

-Porque no quería que me mirases con miedo…

-¿¡Con miedo!? ¿¡me hablas en serio!?-se señala así misma, las lágrimas caen sin control por sus mejillas, y cada una de ellas es como una puñalada en mi corazón, quiero abrazarla pero soy incapaz-¡te odio, te odio, te odio!-me lanza lo primero que pilla, varias botellas vacías, una completamente llena e incluso hace ademán de coger el sofá, pero se queda quieta, arodillada en el suelo, tapándose la cara, está llorando y con fuerza-¿qué me pasa…?-solloza-mamá no me dejes…

Me quedo quieto, paralizado, ¿¡de que hablaba ahora…!?

-Mamá...te necesito…-me mira, clava sus ojos en los míos-entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres tu…?-me quedo quieto, se acerca a mi, arrastrándose casi-porque yo te quiero a ti…-sonríe, pero sus ojos no me miran en realidad, tiene la mirada completamente perdida, me agacho a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente-¿por qué papá…?-cierra los ojos un segundo, solo un segundo, murmura algo que no alcanzo a oír, porque ya me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa, me levanto de un golpe y cojo mi móvil, después me arrepentiré.

Klaus llega en varias horas, no dice ni una palabra, puedo ver la rabia reflejada en sus ojos pero a mi lo único que me preocupa es lo mal que lo está pasando Elena, esta rabiando y delirando, he visto sus colmillos varias veces pero nunca me ha atacado, en ningún momento era consciente de mi presencia, la he oído gritar mi nombre de distintas formas, su pensamiento solo lo ocupo yo, y eso me asusta. Klaus coje una copa y se corta, me estremezco pero me quedo quieto, aún quedan unas horas antes de largarme.

Me tiende la copa y ayudo a que Elena beba, primero se resiste pero su rostro se transforma completamente, ajena a lo que estaba pasando toma la copa y bebe desesperada, me aparto un poco, Klaus se acerca a mi.

-Me debéis una...si necesito ayuda en Nueva Orleans…

-Lo sé, te ayudaré…-suelto, he tenido que decirle lo poderoso e inestable que soy ahora, y si me tengo que ir con él, me iré, Klaus se largó sin decir más nada.

Me quedo unos segundos observando la puerta, y noto como Elena se remueve en el sofá, estará tomando conciencia de donde está y de lo que está pasando, me giro hacia ella, y la miro con ternura, pero me doy cuenta que no puedo quedarme aquí, que si hay cura yo mismo iré al Infierno a por ella.

Elena tiene que ver la verdad en mis ojos, se levanta con torpeza y quedamos a la misma altura, me mira, me interroga con la mirada y siento que cualquier cosa que me pida seré incapaz de negarselo, me doy cuenta que no tengo el valor de huir si ella no me lo pide, que todo lo que he hecho ha sido una estupidez, y el único culpable no es Katherine soy yo.

-Te amo Damon-no, no puedo oírlo, no puedo dejar que mi cerebro almacene esas palabras, no puedo, porque si eso pasa no seré capaz de huir, nunca más, trago saliva, y algo en mi cerebro se activa, tiene que odiarme-¡Deja de amarme!-grito, escupo cada palabra como si me quemase la garganta-¡para de amarme, joder!

-¡No puedo!-grita, y las lágrimas caen con fuerza de sus ojos, y me siento incapaz de quedarme quieto, me lanzo hasta ella, y uno mis labios con los suyos, al principio no me corresponde, pero pronto nos fundimos en ese beso, nos dejamos llevar por esa conexión eléctrica que siempre nos abruma, y me doy cuenta, una vez más, de que fui un imbécil, Katherine no me enseñó a amar, porque ella carecía de esa emoción, ella me enseñó a golpes de que las apariencias engañan, que el amor puede ser puro veneno, pero si a alguien le debo mi corazón es a Elena, ella me enseñó a amar incondicionalmente a ver en el amor pura amistad y ver en esto el amor.

Enredo mis dedos sobre sus cabellos, atreyéndola con más fuerza hasta mi, la garganta me quema pero me da igual, nos separamos unos segundos, ambos sonreímos como tontos enamorados, me mira con firmeza y atrapa una vez más mis labios, llevo mis manos a sus caderas y la empujo contra el sofá, nos besamos como si no hubiese un mañana, su lengua pasea por mi cuello, por mi clavícula y de ahí a mis labios, sonrió, y la beso, esta vez soy yo el que juega con sus reacciones, enloqueciendo a su pequeño corazón, pero en un impulso, al besarme me muerde el labio, es algo muy natural, pero ahora ya no lo es, puede ver como su rostro se transforma y como clava sus colmillos en mi cuello, la agarro con fuerza, sé que debo apartarla, que tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, pero mi rostro también se está transformando, y la sed de sangre va aumentando por momentos, necesito sangre, necesito su sangre, la empujo lejos de mi, y me lanzo insconcientemente hacia ella, clavo mis colmillos sobre su cuello, y noto como su mano se clava en mi estómago, me retuerzo, pero pronto saco su mano de la herida, la miro, sus labios manchados de mi sangre, el deseo impregnado en sus ojos, y la falta de humanidad, sé que esto es causa del veneno, pero no puedo resistirme, no tengo el suficiente **valor** para hacerlo, y la beso, devoro sus labios, y nuestras sangres se mezclan con nuestra saliva, y es entonces cuando nos apartamos, cuando tomamos conciencia, sonrió, tenía **fe** en ella, creía en su autocontrol, pero no creía en el mío….

-¿No lo ves?-me mira-no podemos ni besarnos…-me encojo de hombros-esta vez te he apartado, y me has apartado pero, ¿y la próxima? No hay cura Elena…

-Tiene que haberla…-me suplica, y quiero rectificar, no tenía que haber dicho eso-Damon no puedo pensar en vigilar mis pasos...por favor…

-Lo sé...y lo encontraré, tiene que haber una solución, y la encontraré.

-No, la encontraremos...no puedes irte Damon, ¿crees que no escuché tu conversación telefónica? una cosa es que estuviera delirando y otra que no supiese que estaba contigo, ¿o es que crees que estaría tan tranquila si no supiera que estabas a mi lado? Damon no me pidas que me aleje de ti, no me pidas que te deje ir solo a esta misión suicida, porque no pienso hacerlo…¡escúchame bien! No voy a abandonarte, ¡nunca!

Sus palabras se clavan como estacas, recordándome que la otra Elena, Katherine me había hecho creer que ya no le importaba, que me abandonaba, que no podía cargar con esto, pero una punzada me hace dudar un segundo.

-¿y qué hubiera pasado si tu no estuvieras infectada?-no quería que sonase a reproche pero así fue, se quedó callada, analizando mis palabras, y una oleada de furia la rodeó.

-¿¡Tan poca **fe** tienes en lo que siento!? ¿¡cuando he tirado la toalla!?-me grita, alza las manos nerviosa-¡Nunca Damon! ¡Escúchame bien nunca te he dejado en la estacada, ni siquiera ahora después de haber puesto en peligro a Jeremy! ¿no te das cuenta que te amo?

Se aparta de mi, se aleja unos pasos y sé que está enfadada, y tiene motivos, en cierto modo hemos superado todas las barreras juntos, y esta es una de ellas, solo debo tener un poco más de fe y creer en sus palabras, en que podremos superarlo juntos, me acerco a ella, y la abrazo por detrás, absorbiendo su aroma, su sangre vuelve a transformar mi rostro, Elena se gira y recoge mi cabeza, intento concentrarme y ocultar las venas pero es imposible cada vez las noto más marcadas con más fuerza en mi rostro, no quiero abrir los ojos.

-¿lucharemos juntos?-asiento sin ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta, el teléfono empieza a sonar por undécima vez consecutiva, rabió pero es Elena quien contesta, su rostro se transforma por completo-Care y Stef se acaban de meter en un lío…

Sonrió, no me sorprende, a estas alturas no me sorprende más nada, sin separarse de mi, me agarra de la mano y recoge las cosas, por lo que veo ni este veneno que puede acabar matándonos va a impedir que estemos juntos, vuelvo a sonreír, esa chica tiene un **valor** indescriptible que hace que cualquiera tenga esperanzas para continuar.

Elena tiene razón, nunca me abandonaría, porque ella es toda luz y esperanza, ella es el camino que quiero recorrer, ella es mi salvación. Ella me enseñó el verdadero significado del amor, aunque esto acabe provocando nuestra muerte.

_**¿Fin…?**_

* * *

_Mi segunda historia para el mismo concurso, espero vuestros reviews :D_


End file.
